There are in existence such things as protractors, rulers and straight edges to measure geometrical figures. Slide rules are also known in the art and are used to perform various calculations using analog scales. Traditionally the values for trigonometric sine and cosine are accessed in printed tables or on an electronic calculator. However, these trigonometric functions generally vanish from the mind as quickly as they entered it.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus that provides the user with a visualization of the sine and cosine as they work on various computations and measurements. It would therefore be desirable to provide a tool which can simply display the values of trigonometric sine and cosine in a readily recognizable and understandable format to provide the user with a better understanding and allow for longer retention of the basic foundations of trigonometry.